Deseo y Consecuensia
by nanamiki
Summary: Hinata a llegado de una mision para encontrarse con la noticia de que se tiene que ir a vivir a otra villa con su futuro esposo, lograra Hinata safarce o quedara atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor? leean y descubran
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ,espero que les guste ...

PD. naruto no me pertenece

--

Capi: 1

Prologo

Era un dia brillante en konoha , todos los aldeanos parecian felices pues todo el mes havia llovido mucho , alparecer

ese dia era la escepsion, ese dia nuestra querida protagonista caminaba junto a su equipo para entregar el reporte

de su mision . Cuando llegaron a donde la hokage le entregaron el reporte el cual contaba todo lo que havia ocurido durante la entrega del pergamino importante que tenian que llevar a una aldea muy importante.

Despues de despedirse de su equipo Hinata comenso a caminar rumbo a su casa , Hinata ya era una mujer

de aproximadamente 18 años, cabellera oscura con un corte tradicional, corto y con algunas hebras desbordando

cerca de sus orejas, de unos intensos pero cálidos ojos; tan transparentes como el agua, capaces de pareser que

te estubieran mirando atraves , su piel era pálida como la misma nieve y una dulce sonrisa timida acompañaba tal rostro.

ella ya era una mujer pero todavia trasmitia esa pureza la cual ya era muy escasa entre las mujeres de su misma edad.

Hinata habia mejorado mucho en los ultimos años gracias a la ayuda de su primo Neji el cual avia olvidado el odio hacia ella y que perdono a la familia del souke por la muerte de su padre , tras los examenes chunin neji ofrecio

entrenar a Hinata para que se convitiera en una buena konuchi, despues de duros entrenamientos Hinata se convirtio en una de las mujores .

Pensando en su mision todavia no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se hiba acercando a la mansion Hyuuga

Cuando llego a su casa un sirviente la esperaba ,-

Señorita Hinata el Señor Hiachi la espera en su oficina .

Como buena hija que era fue a donde la oficina de su padre pero lo que la sorprendio fue encontrar el consejo el cual lo componian miembros del

souke y unos pocos del bouke las dos ramas de la familia Hyuuga ,cuando entro hiso una reverencia , y se paro enfrente de su padre el cual estaba detrás de su escritorio , Hinata se dio cuenta de que todas las caras de las personas presentes parecian llenas de sactisfacion.

De pronto la vos de su padre se hiso resonar frente a los murmullos de la gente reunidas en la oficina.

-Hija te e mandado a llamar para comunicarte que konoja tiene algunos problemas con la villa de la nube los cuales fueron los

que intentaron secuestrarte cuando eras pequeña ,por lotanto los miembros del consejo ,yo y la Hokage hemos

decidido fortaleser nuestra alianza casandote con el hijo del lider de la aldea.

Hinata todavia intentaba procesar la informacion por lo cual no-se movio ni dijo nada pero despues de un momento lo comprondio.

Angustiada con la terible noticia decidio protestar,

- pa a padre nn o no mepuedes hhhacerr esto dijo Hinata ,

sabia que no podia llorar porque se veria como un acto de devilidad

pero eso no evitaba que temblara como silo estuviera haciendo

-Hinata ya hisimos los areglos te hiras dentro de una semana haci tendras tiempo de empacar todas tus maletas y estaras listas para tu partida , ahora retirate

Hinata sabiendo que no podia hacer nada contra su padre se retiro haciendo otra reverencia , cuando se sero la puerta detras de si hinata

no pudo aguantar y se escho a llorar pues sabia que su compromiso Habia sido para desacerse de ella alparecer delante

los ojos de su padre todavia seguia siendo debil e inutil ,cuando llego a su abitacion rapido serro la puerta para que nadie la molestara, entro al baño con paso apasiguado

para tomar una ducha caliente y poder pensar en todo lo ocurido , al quitarse la ropa y meterse a la ducha Hinata suspiro profundo

- y ahora que hare ...

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic ,porlotanto tratare de mejorar con el tienpo .

- Tabien necesito que me digan conquien quieren que empareje a Hinata y siquieren otras parejas ...

espere que les haiga gustado tansiquiera un poquito ...

Grasias por leer

ATT . Nanamiki


	2. nota de autora

Hola ,siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii soy yo mujajajaja mujajajaj .

Bueno antes de empesar quiero agradeser a :

-Kristuky

-June-li

-Marykuchi

-Satoko - Hyuuga

-Sara-chan

-Vicki

Gracias por sus adorables reviw s

Espero que no me odien por no actualisar rapido , la verda es que ocurio un pequeño problemita con mi internet y no pude haser nada lamentable mente T -T

Pero prometo tratar de actualisar en la compu de mi prima ( si me deja claro )

Las parejas son asi

Hinata / Kiba , un poco al prinsipio ( no noviasgo en si)

Hinata / Gaara , paraja prinsipal

Neji /Tenten

Naruto / Ino

Sakura / Lee

Nesesito que me digan si esta bien utilisar a sasuke como el malo del cuento y a orochipepe alias orochimaru y a su fiel perro faldero Kabuto .

Cual quier cosa ,si quieren que cambie pareja me avisan para ver que puedo haser.

Los quiero mucho y grasias por animarme con sus palabras tan alentadoras

ATT.Nanamiki


	3. Chapter 2

Hola , aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo , espero que lo disfruten

Bueno antes de empesar quiero agradeser a todos los que me apollaron con sus palabras tan alentadoras

Gracias por sus adorables reviw s , este capi se los dedico a ustedes

P.D: Naruto no me pertenese

* * *

Capi:2

Al salir de la ducha Hinata se puso a meditar todo lo que habia pasado,

- Al pareser tendre que irme y dejar todo atras , se dijo Hinata para si misma

Hinata estaba desecha puesto que despues de aver olvidado a su primer amor ya estaba recuperandose ,claro con un poco de ayuda de Kiba el cual no podia desaprobechar una oportunidad como esa .

Hinata reacciono a los cuidados de Kiba y poco a poco fue aceptando que Naruto ya tenia novia y con muchos deseos de que fuera feliz desidio que lo mejor que podia hacer era olvidar , por tal rason se entrego conpletamente al entrenamiento y mejoro mucho grasias a la ayuda de su primo Neji y de sus amigos los cuales la ayudaban a entrenar .

Hinata sabia que Kiba no se conformaria tansolo con amistad si no que trataria de luchar por su amor .

- Que pensara Kiba sobre mi matrimonio , no quice darle falsas ilusiones para despues romperle el corazo por algo que yo no e decidido, pero desgraciadamente es mi destino.

- Con todo esto ya estoy sonando como Neji ,se dijo Hinata un poco mas animada

Despues de vestirse con un sensillo kimono lila con obi de color amarillo claro Hinata se dispuso a salir de su casa para ir a despedirse de sus compañeros y sus amigos los cuales todavia no sabia nada de su matrimonio fuera de la villa para el beneficio de esta , en la salida se encontro con su primo y su hermana los cuales se notaban afligidos y tristes por lo que pudiera pasar con Hinata .

Ellos sabia lo que le hiba a pasar a hinata, antes de llegar a la villa de la nube su tio Hiachi le hiba a poner el sello el cual prevenia que sacaran informacion de su linaje .

Sabian esto porque Neji escucho una conversacion de su tio con algunos miembros del consejo.

Rapido que se entero de lo que hiba a ocurir desidio contarle a su prima mas pequeña Hanabi , ya que Neji sabia que Hanabi haria cualquier cosa contar de que su hermana estubiera a salvo de todo mal , puesto que fue Hinata la que hiso el papel de madre cuando ella la necesitaba.

Cuando Neji puso al tanto a Hanabi de lo que ocurria rapido comensaron a idear un plan de escape para Hinata , ya que ellos no permitirian que se le implantara el sello a Hinata

Despues de unas hora pusieron su plan en practica , Neji fue a recolectar todo el dinero que el y Hanabi abian ahorrado por años mientras que Hanabi recojia algunas pertenecias de su hermana a lo que Hinata se duchaba .

Despues de terminar con su parts del plan los dos acordaro guardar lo recojido en una parte del jardi de la mancion la cual estaba desierta , los dos rapido se encaminaron a la entrada de al mancion justo para darce cuenta de que Hinata caminaba hacia donde ellos ,

Ya todo estaba planificado solo tenian que convecer a Hinata de hacerlo .

* * *

Hola le dejo este capi aver si les gusta

Espero que le haiga gustado tan siquiera un poco

Hasta la prosima os quiere

ATT. Nanamiki


	4. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores ,un saludo a todas esas personas que mandaron review y a los que no pues sele sigue queriendo igual .

Pido perdon por no actualisar mas rapido ,puesto como ya saben mi compu se daño ( supe despues que no era el internet) y le tengo que suplicar a mi prima que me deje usar la de ella , enfin TENGO UNA GRAN NOTICIA me van a areglar la compu so que esperenme muy pronto en la comodidad de mi linda y hermosa casita contestando cada uno de sus adorables reviews los cuales me llenan de tanta alegria tanto que me hacen llorar ( muaaaaaaa muaaaa muaaaa quiero a mi mami) umm mejor dejo de esagerar y comienso .

cualquier pregunta o comentario pueden mandar reviews aunque sea para insultarme ,porque hasi sabre que porlomenos se tomaron el tiempo de leer.

PD. NARUTO NO ME PERTENESE ,PERO A INO SI

* * *

capitulo 3 

Cuando Hanabi y Neji idearon el plan , Neji rapido salio de la mancion Hiuga a buscar a la person que necesitaba la cual era muy revoltosa y gritona si quitar claro escandalosa para disgusto de Neji pero ese era su amigo y tambien de hinata , y Neji sabia que haria todo lo posible contar de ayudar a sus seres queridos .

pasando por una delas calles prinsipales de konoha Neji se encontro con una persona del equipo de naruto , Sakura

-Buenas tardes sakura , dijo neji hasiendo a su ves una pequeña reverncia

-Buenas tarde parati tabien neji , a que se deve el honor de esta platica dijo formal mente Sakura a neji

- Queria preguntarte si de casualidad as visto a Naruto

- Creo que deve de estar con Ino , por que desde que se juntaron no se separan y ahora mas que la redonda de Ino va a tener un bebe de el . Ahora Naruto esta mas loco que nunca , suspiro cansada Sakura

Despues de despedirse neji siguio en direcion de la floristeria de la familia de Ino , pero a la ves pensaba...

Grasias a dios que Hinata ya habia olvidado hace tiempo su viejo amor por Naruto ,neji nunca supo que paso exactamente pero si sabia que los sentimientos de Hinata abian cabiado de amor platonico a respeto y admiracion .

Neji recordo como Hinata ayudo a Naruto a que se le declarara a Ino pues el era muy timido , Neji sabia esto pues Hinata lo obligo a que la

ayudara un poco con Naruto pues hombre a hombre se entendian mejor ...si claro , al final Neji tuvo que atar a Naruto a la silla del restaurante

que Hinata avia escojido para la cena romantica y amenasarlo de que si no se declaraba esa misma noche lo dejaria peor que un chicle

masticado de la palisa que le daria .

Neji rio un poco pues al final dio resultado

- Los dos son igualitos penso neji con una gota estilo anime , los dos son gritones ,imaduros ,imperactivos pero sobretodo muy alegres.

Pobre del sensei que le toque los hijos de esos dos , eso no se lo deceo ni a orochimaru

ummm creo que a el si se lo deseo pues se la tiene bien meresida .

( volbiendo al tema )

Neji ya podia ver la floristeria solo era cuestion de unos cuantos metros mas al estar serca de su objetivo neji se acordo que pronto seria su

aniversario de ser novio de Tenten a si que desidio aprobechar la platica con Naruto pero tambiem ordenar uno de los regalos que queria

para tenten pues el otro era un anillo de compromiso pues queria pedirle matrimonio ese dia tan espesial para los dos .

Ya entrando por la puerta solo dio unos paso y se encontro con Ino ya en sus 6 meses de embaraso regando unas plantas .

- Hola Ino ,como as estado dijo neji

- Bien y tu Neji , ya me imagino a que bienes Tenten me dijo que era su aniversario de novios muy pronto dijo una animada Ino

- Imaginas bien , quiero mandar a hacre un areglo de rosas para la semana que biene , pero tambien e venido aver si Naruto estaba aqui por que nesecito ablar con el un asunto urgente dijo Neji

Despues de esas palabras Ino acompaño a neji a un pequeño cuartito detras de el negocio dejandole saber que naruto se encotraba hay.

Naruto se encontraba aciendo las cuentas del negocio pues aunque ustedes no lo crean a el le gustaba manejar el dinero para no malgastar en tonterias .

- Neji querido amigo que te trae poraca dijo naruto con una de sus sonrisas que decia se - que-bienes -a -pedir- un- fabor.

Neji le mando una mirada que decia si - no- fuera - algo -urgente - te -patearia- el - tracero

- Resignado neji le conto todo lo que le pasaria dentro de unos dias con su prima Hinata

( creo que aqui no me e esplicado bien , neji se entero dos dias antes de que Hinata llegara de la mision y lo que paso en el cap 2 era la segunda fase del plan que el y hanabi idearon)

- Indignado con todo lo que le conto neji,Naruto asepto ayudarlos y tan pronto neji se fue Naruto escribio y mando una carta a una persona que le devia un favor y que muy pronto le hiba a pagar.

* * *

Aqui esta 

espero que os haiga gustado

Os quiere

ATT. Nanamiqui


	5. Chapter 5

Era un día hermoso para la villa de la arena , la gente trabajaba en los mercados , los niños jugaban a la pelota y las madres chismeaban sobre la vecina de al lado ( como todas las mujeres) y los shinobis patrullaban las calles , pero no todo era felicidad allí no, no ,no ; en la torre mas alta de la villa se encontraba atrapada la princesa rapunzel , ya que la bruja le avía raspado el coco,(cabeza) cosa de que no escapara con su príncipe mimado,(amado)........( volviendo al tema , del cual siempre me salgo para escribir tonterías ) .

En la torre mas alta de la villa estaba una persona la cual estaba de muy mal humor, razones? eran varias .

1} Tenia que firmar y leer tres grandes pilas de papeles.

2} Se le había acabado el café .

3} La mas molestosas de todas ... ese maldito pájaro que no dejaba de cantar al lado de su ventana .

........... pues así comienza la historia del pajarillo

FLASH BACK

Todo comenzó una tarde tranquila la cual el personaje enojon no lo estaba tanto, recibió una visita no tan inesperada pues las dos personas que llegaron Vivian con el .

Entre dijo el al oír que tocaban la puerta

Hola Garra dijo Temari con cierta sonrisa que a Gaara no le gusto

Que haces aquí dijo Gaara con la cara sin emoción alguna ( como siempre)

Estamos aquí para hacerte un regalo verdad Kankoru.

este a su ves asistió al ver que su dulce hermana lo miraba con cara de homicida .

No lo quiero dijo tranquilamente Gaara sin prestarle atención a su hermana la cual ofendida o furiosa enfatizo mas su sonrisa maligna .

O pero lo querrás , porque si no......... cuando llegues a casa no cocinare ni lavare tu ropa y mandare a ti y a kankoru a que lo hagan, y tendrás que ir a la villa por ti mismo a comprar comida y sacar toda la arena de tu ropa y la pintura de la de kankoru , creo que eso es lo menos que te gustaría verdad.

Dijo con crueldad Temari o en termino de hermanos con mucho mucho amor( tengo experiencia en esto tengo 3 ).

Kankoru se acerco a Gaara con cara de suplica;

Vamos Gaara acéptalo o Temari se va a molestar y en susurro le dijo en la oreja ; sabes muy bien que ni tu ni yo sabemos como cocinar y mucho menos lavar ropa .

Gaara cero los ojos para reflexionar sobre si aceptaba o no ese dichoso regalo ;

y si fuera una broma de sus hermanos pensó con desconfianza.

Esta bien dijo después de un largo silencio , pero a que se de ve la ocasión ; Al decir esto vio como el rostro de su hermana avía cambiando de expresión a una mas seria y un poco de culpa al igual que su hermano .

Lo que pasa es que hoy es tu cumpleaños y como no te gustan las fiestas Kakoru y yo decidimos hacerte un regalo .

¿Cumpleaños ? ¿Ese día?

Como no tenia otra alternativa o excusa tuvo que dejar que su hermana lo mimara con su regalo ( mejor dicho que lo torturara ) . Pero no conforme con el enorme esfuerzo que hacia Gaara para no matarla en ese mismo momento Temari le advirtió

Espero que mantengas vivo mi regalo hasta que estés casado y tu esposa te atienda y si no,...... pondré en pie todas las cosas que te advertí .

Como Temari bien sabia que Gaara no tenia planes de casarse y que Kankoru era muy feo para que las mujeres se lo tomaran en serio ella sabia que de la única manera de tener sobrinos era tenderle una trampa a su pequeño hermanito .

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así es como nuestro querido protagonista ( aunque el todavía no lo sabe ) sentado en su escritorio con tres pilas de trabajo , una tasa sin rastros de café , estaba sosteniendo una guerra de miradas acecinas con el regalo que le había hecho su hermana Temari , el cual resulto ser un pájaro casi sin plumas que apestaba a piss de gato y se veía muy repúgnate para ser un animal exótico , el ave del infierno como le decía Gaara a su nueva mascota se la pasaba todo el día chillando para llamar la atención de su nuevo dueño , todo el día lo observaba (en forma de hostigamiento) ,y en algunos momentos de aburrimiento(para el pájaro) este le tiraba de su comida , todo esto estaría bien si no fuera por que el pajarillo tenia una gran puntería y siempre las semillas le caían en el pelo a Gaara ,pero en una ocasión le callo una paja en un ojo y su dueño estuvo apunto de estrangularlo , por suerte la muchacha que lo avía comprado estaba cerca para escuchar sus quejidos de pájaro medio muerto y logro salvarlo de su dueño.

Pero lo mas que trastornaba a Gaara era que no conforme con atormentarlo el pajarraco endemoniado llamaba refuerzos de su compañeras le aves para que le hicieran compañía (como se lo dijo Temari ,ella pensaba que el adorable pájaro se sentía solo ) ,pero Gaara sabia la razón , el pájaro lo hacia para molestarlo ya que sus compañeros siempre le dejaban cagadas de pájaro por todas partes y sobre todo en documentos muy importantes .

Todo esto llevo a la decisión tan drástica que tomo ese día.

TEEMAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIII , grito a toda boca cuando llego a su casa .

Ya voy, ya voy dijo esta apurándose al bajar por las escalera ;que quieres dijo cuando llego al final del ultimo escalón.

Con la cara seria sin delatar sentimiento alguno dijo si ningún miramiento ;quiero que empieces a buscarme una prometida .

Temari no cabía del la felicidad su plan avía funcionado , solo quedaba elegir una esposa para su hermano; eso era difícil pues necesitaba a alguien tranquila ,con buena educación , que supiera los quiaceres domésticos y dos cosa muy importantes , que soportara a su hermano y que le diera sobrinos fuerte y lindos .

Lo que ella no sabia era que su búsqueda seria mas fácil de lo que esperaba .


End file.
